1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lumbar support of a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a car seat is to be provided so as to safely and comfortably support a passenger in the limited space of the vehicle room and in a limited range of weight. Therefore, the car seat includes a seat back having a seat back frame and a seat back pad so as to support the waist and back portions of a driver or a passenger, wherein the driver and a passenger who seat in the front seats can control the angles of the seat backs by pulling or pushing the same forwards or backwards according to the driving habit of the driver or the body conditions of the driver or the passenger.
However, there are difficulties to respond to the change of the seating posture of the driver or the passenger just by the seat back frame and the seat back pad in the case of long time driving. Therefore, a lumbar support is provided in the seat back so as to comfortably surround and support the back and the lumbar vertebra regions of the driver, wherein the lumbar support includes a support plate which comes in contact with the lumbar vertebra region of the driver and a controller for controlling the movement of the support plate.